Charm
“Charm” items are new items which each item will grant a skill for your character. These skill from the Charm items are universally shared by ALL classes! Of course, just like any other items, Charms can be enhanced, and evolved as well. Once you get your Charm, you can drag it to your skill bar, and use it just like your skill. Once you use your charm, it will summon a minion which will help you in the battle with its own exclusive skills. There are several different types of Charm – which means you can use more than 1 charm in your battle. Also, upon the usage of every 3rd charm, it will cause additional damage to your foes. Enhancement Just like any other items, Charms can be enhanced as well. There are two types of enhancement for your charms – enhancement, and evolution. Enhancement – You can enhance your charm by using an equal charm as a material for enhancement. Enhancement of Charm will grant you greater damage coming from the charm. Your charm can be enhanced up to +10. You can enhance your charm at the Blacksmith. Charm which was used as material will be destroyed. If you succeed on enhancing your charm, your charm’s enhance grade will be increased by one. If you fail, your charm’s enhancement grade will decrease randomly instead of being destroyed. You can prevent the decrease of your charm by putting in Goddess’s Tear. With Goddess’s Tear, you can also double your chance of increasing your charm. Evolution Your charms have total of 5 grades – Magic, Rare, Master, Epic, and Legendary. You can also evolve your charm to the next level. Evolved charm will grant you amplification on the effect of your charm. (More minions, more hits) Charm evolution requires minimum enhancement grade, and another charm of equal enhancement as material. If you succeed with evolution, evolved charm will inherit the charm type and enhancement level. Charm Evolution Enhancement Grade Requirement: Magic (+2) Rare (+4) Master (+6) Epic (+8) For example, if you want to evolve your +7 Magic grade charm into +7 Rare charm, you will need another +7 Magic grade charm. Charm Items: Note that these item descriptions are based on the lowest grade and enhancement. Which means that with the enhancement and evolution, these numbers will increase. Charm of Red Wolf Normal Effect -Summon 1 Flame Wolf charging in front of you Additional Effect -Multiply 3 times and become 3 wolves. Add a guide function. Charm of Healing Normal Effect Inflict physical damage of 100% Attack to nearby enemies. Randomly give one of 4 buffs + Recover health by 4%. Additional Effect Apply all 4 buffs. Charm of Void Normal Effect Drag enemies and summon a sphere for 1 sec that regularly inflicts physical damage of 100% Attack. Additional Effect - Double the summon duration. Additional Effect Double the summon duration Charm of Curse Normal effect Inflict magic damage of 100% Attack to nearby enemies. Randomly give one of 4 debuffs to nearby enemies. - Possible debuffs (duration 1 sec.) - Decrease movement/attack speed by 20% - Remove buffs and disable skills - Mana Burn by 20% - Decrease physical/magic attack by 6% Additional Effect Apply all 4 debuffs. Charm of Torrent Normal Effect Inflict physical damage of 100% Attack to nearby enemies and launch enemies. Additional Effect Apply area-of-effect launch hit at the same place after 2 sec. Enhancement and Evolution Table ' '